


One Night [Donald Na X Kingsley Kwan]

by Shuichi_Akai



Series: Weak Hero [9]
Category: Weak Hero (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Drunkenness, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Genderbending, Love, One Night Stands, Romance, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, normal high school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi_Akai/pseuds/Shuichi_Akai
Summary: Donald Na X Female Kingsley Kwan (Normal High School AU)Probably a lot of OOCness because I can never write anyone in character.Kingsley was the typical shy introvert girl with a small circle of close friends. She attended a party of  the most popular student at school: Donald Na. Everyone at the party got drunk, Kingsley included.The next morning, she woke up in Donald's bed...naked. She quickly left before anyone could see her. It's a good thing that nobody clearly remembered who slept with Donald last night. Kingsley would've loved to just forget about the entire ordeal as if it had never happened but...that one night with Donald got her pregnant.
Relationships: Donald Na/Kingsley Kwan, Kingsley Kwan & Gray Yeon, Kingsley Kwan & Stephen Ahn, Stephen Ahn & Gray Yeon
Series: Weak Hero [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021081
Kudos: 8





	1. A New School Year

**All of the Union members will be sophomores. The Eungang will still be freshmen.**

Kingsley Kwan woke up at 7:00 AM, as she did with any other school day. She walked down to the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast for herself and her two roommates. She didn't have to, as her parents were the ones who owned the house and the other two were living there free of charge, but she found cooking to be relaxing. The aroma of spices and fresh food was calming.

She set down the plates of pancakes, eggs, and toast onto the table before taking a seat. She began to eat her meal and was eventually joined by her two roommates: Stephen Ahn and Gray Yeon. Gray seemed unbothered by having to wake up early while Stephen still seemed pretty tired.

"Aww man," Stephen whined as he took his seat. "I can't believe summer break's already over. Now we have to wake up early and can't sleep in anymore,"

"You should just go to sleep earlier instead of staying up late," Gray told him.

Stephen dug into his food and was instantly revitalized. "Kingsley, your food's amazing!"

"They're simple breakfast items," Kingsley claimed. 

"I still can't believe Gray and I are finally in high school," Stephen said. "All three of us will be going to the same high school now, Yeongdeungpo High School," He paused. "Isn't the guy living next door also in high school? He's the same grade as you, right Kingsley?"

Kingsley tensed up at the mention at the mention of their neighbor. "Yeah, he is,"

"Why don't you introduce us to your friend sometime?"

Kingsley shook her head. "He's not my friend,"

_"Hey Kingsley Kwan, from this day forth, we're best friends!"_

"He and I are not friends," Kingsley repeated. _'Not anymore,'_

Kingsley had met Stephen and Gray in fifth grade after she had transferred to Byuksan Elementary School. When they saw Kingsley was alone during before school, during break time, during lunch time, and after school, Stephen had dragged Gray over to make Kingsley part of their friend group.

At first, Kingsley immediately wanted to be left alone and have no part in their friendship. But Stephen's insistence caused her to warm up to them. She actually got along quite well with them, especially Gray. The two were both quiet children that mainly focused on studying and rarely did anything else except when Stephen dragged them into other activities like playing video games.

They continued to chat a bit through breakfast and once everyone was ready for school, they left the house. Kingsley sent a brief glance over her shoulder in the opposite direction, towards their neighbor's house, before continuing in the direction of the school.

_'He and I aren't friends anymore. He didn't remember me in freshman year, so he wouldn't remember me this year. I should just forget that we were ever friends in the first place just like he did,'_

XXX

Kingsley looked down at her schedule to double check that she had the right classroom. It was the correct class so she entered and took a seat at an empty desk in the front row. Since there was still some time left before class began, she decided to read the textbook. More of her new classmates began to enter and fill in the empty seats.

The final seat, which was right next to Kingsley, was filled in by none other than Donald Na, the most popular student at Yeongdeungpo High.

 _'Why did he have to sit next to_ me!? _Couldn't he have come by a few minutes earlier so he could have a better choice of where to sit? And why did he have to be in the same class as me?_ ' Kingsley could feel the jealous students glaring at her, silently demanding to know why she was sitting next to Yeongdeungpo High School's Prince despite the fact that _Donald_ was the one to sit next to her.

Before she could ask anyone if they'd like to trade seats with her—which everyone would gladly fight over—and use the excuse that since she was taller than most people, she didn't want to accidentally block the person sitting behind her, the bell rang and class began.

XXX

When first period finished, Kingsley immediately left to head to her next class, wanting to avoid Donald Na and his posse. She sat at an empty seat in her second period class. As the students entered, they sent jealous glares Kingsley's way and everyone avoided sitting next to her, treating her like an outcast and a plague.

 _'It's only been a few minutes and word has already gotten around,'_ Kingsley noted. _'I'll just sit at a different seat tomorrow and they'll eventually leave me alone,'_

As if she had jinxed herself, Donald Na and his entire posse had the same class as Kingsley. Donald's group of friends consisted of Wolf Keum, a brutal fighter who hated being stared at, Forrest Lee, who didn't exactly get along too well with Wolf, Jimmy Bae, who admired Donald's strength, and Jake Ji, who only hung around Donald from time to time but mostly stayed with his own group of friends.

Thankfully, this time Donald didn't sit right next to Kingsley since there were more open seats. He sat with his friends.

Kingsley mentally sighed in relief. _'I don't care if everyone wants to just ignore me, but if I were to be assigned a partner for a group project, I would want them to at least cooperate with me. I don't want my grades to suffer because my partner is upset over something petty,'_

XXX

After second period was break time. Kingsley left and met up with Gray and Stephen, who had made friends with other freshmen. "Hey Kingsley, how are your classes so far?" Stephen inquired.

"The classes themselves are pretty much the same as any other class," Kingsley answered. "The classmates though? Tiring,"

"You're not a very social person," Stephen sweat-dropped. "But I'm sure your classmates will warm up to you,"

 _'Very optimistic of you, Stephen,'_ Kingsley thought. _'But it depends on how long it takes for those fangirls to 'forgive me for sitting next to their prince','_

"These are our new friends," Stephen introduced. "Ben Park, Alex Go, and Eugene Gale,"

"Yo!" Ben greeted. 

"Hi," Alex waved. 

"H-Hello," Eugene stuttered a bit. 

_'This Eugene kid has a studious look but doesn't give off studious vibes,'_ Kingsley noted. "Hello, I'm Kingsley Kwan,"

Ben was louder and more boisterous than the other two. Alex wasn't as noisy as Ben, but was more conversational than Gray. Eugene seemed more nervous and would probably talk more in the conversations after she got used to them. Stephen casually spoke with his new friends, roping Kingsley and Gray into talking too so they wouldn't be left out.

**I feel like if the whole Union thing didn't exist, Gray and Kingsley would get along. Stephen's there because he's not comatose in this universe.**


	2. The Party

_'I'm cursed,'_ Kingsley thought as she continued her school day.

If Donald's name hadn't been on the attendance sheet, Kingsley would've thought that he was stalking her. Kingsley and Donald both had the exact same schedule. They shared all of their classes. Fortunately for Kingsley, Donald didn't sit next to her like he did in first period.

During study hall, Donald announced a party at his house to celebrate the new school year. 

_'It's a good thing Gray, Stephen, and I have noise cancelling headphones,'_ Kingsley sighed. _'It's the first day of the new school year and he's already throwing a party. He didn't even throw a part last year. The party's going to be noisy since it_ is _a bunch of high schoolers. I'll give a heads up to Gray and Stephen,'_

Kingsley did his best to focus on his homework during study hall. Everyone else in the class was crowding around Donald and his friends, happily chatting with them. The homeroom teacher didn't care as long as they weren't too loud or disruptive.

"Hey Donald, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No," Donald answered. 

"Donald's as single as a Pringle," Wolf laughed.

"Oh, then are you _interested_ in someone?"

Donald smiled his signature charismatic grin at the crowd, making the hearts of everyone around him flutter. "Maybe,"

Immediately, the fangirls grew jealous. "Who is it?" They tried to sound curious and tried to hide their jealousy.

Donald just chuckled. "That's a secret,"

 _'With how many fangirls flock around you, I highly doubt whoever you like will want to date you,'_ Kingsley thought before returning to focus on her homework.

XXX

Once study hall was over, Kingsley waited for Donald, his posse, and his fangirls to leave so she wouldn't have to worry about getting trampled by the crowd. She then left to meet up with Stephen and Gray. "The neighbor's going to be throwing a party,"

"What's the occasion?" Stephen inquired.

"According to him, it's to celebrate the new school year," Kingsley answered. "He didn't throw a party last year though. Either way, I'm sure it'll be pretty noisy,"

"If it gets too noisy, we can always call the cops on them," Gray claimed. "I'm sure there will be underage drinking too,"

"Don't," Kingsley advised. "As long as nothing gets out of hand, we shouldn't call the cops. They'll eventually find out it was us who called the police and then we'd face backlash. Donald Na is Yeongdeungpo High School's Prince, so if we ruin his party like that, his fans will want to get revenge,"

"Surely they'd understand at least the underage drinking part is wrong though, right?" Stephen asked.

"You're too optimistic," Kingsley shook her head. "Come on, let's go to a study room and try to get our homework done before it gets too noisy," 

As they passed by the parking lot, Stephen picked up a fallen phone. "Someone dropped their phone,"

"That looks like Donald's," Kingsley said. "You'd think someone as careful as him wouldn't carelessly lose his phone like this," _'I'm surprised his flock of fangirls didn't notice either,'_ She looked at the lock screen wallpaper which was a photo of Donald and his friends. "Yeah, this is probably his phone,"

"We should go and return it," Stephen suggested.

"No, let's just head to the study room first," Kingsley told him. "Besides, I wonder how long until he notices that his phone is missing,"

XXX

"I think I'm going to head back now," Kingsley said after a few hours. "I think it's time to return the phone, although he still hasn't noticed it was missing yet. Maybe I shouldn't return it at all and wait to see the school's prince panic,"

"I'm surprised that none of his friends tried calling his phone," Gray added. "Is he rich enough to simply replace his phone after losing it?"

"He _does_ wear designer clothes," Kingsley shrugged as she stood up to leave.

"We'll head back home in a few more hours," Stephen told her. "We're going to study some more,"

Kingsley nodded and left.

XXX

Kingsley cringed as she neared Donald Na's house. The music was loud and shook her entire body. She rang the doorbell but as expected, nobody could hear it over the music. She tried knocking and after a couple seconds, the door opened.

"Hi Kingsley," Jake Ji greeted. "Here to join the party?"

"I found Donald's phone in the parking lot," Kingsley held the mobile device out to the orange haired teen. "Aren't you going to take it?"

"It's not _my_ phone," Jake smiled. "Why don't you go and give it back to the rightful owner?"

"Or I could just drop onto the ground right here," Kingsley said. "How could he not notice that he had dropped his phone?"

"I actually asked him if I could borrow his phone and must've accidentally dropped it in the parking lot," Jake claimed. "I didn't want him to scold me so I pretended that I was still borrowing it and waited for someone to bring it,"

"If you want to keep up the act of not having lost it, why are you trying to get me to give it to him?" Kingsley asked. "Shouldn't you take it and then return it to him yourself?"

"I'm just trying to get you to join the party," Jake chuckled and took the phone from him. "You came all the way here so you should at least enjoy yourself. Eat some of the yummy foods we ordered,"

"I have no interest in partying," Kingsley told him.

"Just eat some of the food," Jake suggested. "It's the least I can do to repay you for returning Donald's phone. You haven't eaten dinner yet, right?"

"I was gonna cook something—" Jake dragged Kingsley inside without any warning.

"We got burgers, hotdogs, fruits, salads, chicken, and a whole bunch of other foods!" Jake told her. "Just stay for a few minutes, please? I'd feel guilty of not repaying you,"

"A thank you is enough," Kingsley mumbled. Her stomach let out a soft growl and she sighed, deciding to help herself to some food. After all, even if she did go home, she'd still have to deal with the loudness of the party. 

**How does Kingsley end up drunk? Well, let's just say someone *cough* Wolf *cough* spiked the punch and Kingsley, after getting thirsty, drank some punch without realizing there was alcohol in it.**


	3. The Morning After

Kingsley awoke in a bed...but the bed was not hers. _'What the fuck happened!?'_ She sat up and realized that she wasn't alone in bed, but both she and the other occupant were naked. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw the familiar platinum blonde-silvery hair and pale vampiric skin. _'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!'_

She quickly but carefully got out of bed as to not awaken Donald and searched around to find her clothes. Fortunately, she located all of her clothes fast and dressed herself. She silently opened the bedroom door and peeked out into the hallway. _'Good, everyone here is asleep from all that partying last night,'_

Kingsley managed to leave the house without waking anyone up. She entered her own home and ran up to her room. Once she locked her door, she began to panic. _'I slept with Donald Na! I slept with him! I_ fucking _slept with him!'_

Her head was also aching badly and she could smell the alcohol on her breath. _'I have a hangover, but I didn't drink any alcohol. I don't drink not only because I'm underage, but also because people tend to do stupid things when drunk. I do remember drinking some fruit punch—oh shit. That was a teenage party. Some idiot spiked the punch with booze,'_

She buried her face in her hands. _'I can't believe I not only got drunk, but I slept with Donald! It's a good thing everyone was passed out drunk. If his fangirls find out, it'd be a pain. They'd just want to make my entire life miserable. I'd rather transfer to a different school than to deal with them. I'll probably move too since they'll probably find out that I live right next door to him and I don't want to cause any trouble for Stephen and Gray,'_

She looked at her alarm clock. It was 5:00 AM. _'Okay, first I'm going to take some painkillers for my hangover and then take a shower. After that, I'm gonna go about my normal morning routine. If Donald doesn't remember what happened last night, then I can just forget last night ever happened. I'll continue on with my life. I won't have to deal with Donald's crazy fangirls,'_

XXX

Donald woke up, naked in bed. _'My head's pounding...'_ He looked around. _'I don't sleep nude. If I'm naked, then that means...I slept with someone. But they don't seem to be here anymore. Did they leave?'_ He winced and decided to take a shower to clean himself up. _'Who did I sleep with last night? I can't remember their face. It's all a blur. I've had way too much to drink last night,'_

He tried to recall the identity of the girl he slept with last night. He could remember the soft touch of her lips as they kissed. He could remember the feel of every curve of her body. He could remember the heat of their bodies pressed against each other. 

But he couldn't remember her face.

 _'I had sex while drunk,'_ He let out a frustrated groan. _'There's already someone I like, but I stupidly got drunk and banged whoever that chick was. Whoever she was, she left and I don't know who she is. If I go out and ask the people in the living room, knowing my fangirls, they'll all fight over and lie about being the person I slept with,'_

After drying off and changing into fresh clothes, he looked at the time. It was 6:15 AM. _'In hindsight, it was a bad idea to have the party on a Monday night. Better go wake up everyone and get them to clean up. School starts at eight so if everyone pulls their weight, I should be able to get to class on time,'_

XXX

"Good morning Kingsley," Stephen greeted when he and Gray came down for breakfast.

"Good morning," Kingsley replied.

"Where were you last night?" Gray asked. "You weren't here when we got home,"

"I went out," Kingsley claimed. "I had a personal appointment that I had forgotten about and wasn't home until this morning," _'Personal appointment as in accidentally getting drunk at the party next door and screwing the most popular guy in high school,'_

"Did you give Donald his phone back?" Stephen inquired.

"Yeah," Kingsley nodded. _'I gave it to Jake who should've given it back to Donald some time during the party. At least I remember that,'_

"I feel like a lot of people are gonna skip school from partying all night long," Stephen said. "You'd think they'd wait to host a party on a Friday or Saturday to avoid having to wake up early the next morning,"

 _'Can we please not talk about the party?'_ Kingsley wanted to say but didn't want to revela that she actually attended the party. _'I want to forget about the entire party. Donald knows that I live next door so if he wanted to confront me about us sleeping together, he'd have come here by now. Either that or he's still asleep,'_

XXX

At school, there was a considerable less amount of attendance in class that morning. Most of them were probably too lazy to want to deal with high school while suffering from a hangover. Donald Na still came to school, having recovered quickly from his hangover. Jake seemed to be the only one out of his friend group that didn't suffer the aftereffect of too much alcohol.

 _'He's not confronting me,'_ Kingsley thought as she paid attention to the teacher. _'If he remembered that I was the one who slept with him, wouldn't he approach me and ask why I left? Or at least ask why I didn't help clean up like he forced everyone else who was still at the party to do? Maybe, as a one night stand, he doesn't think that much of me and doesn't think I'm worth his time,'_

_'Well, at least I can just continue on with life, forgetting that night every happened,'_

**Kingsley...you should read the story summary.**

**I'm sure it's pretty obvious who Donald likes.**


	4. Pregnancy Symptoms

Kingsley was glad that she hadn't been recognized. She was able to attend classes as normal without ever having to acknowledge the one night stand she had. She just continued her normal day to day life, sometimes hanging out with Stephen and Gray's friends. But most of the time, she just kept to herself.

A couple days after that night, she began to feel a bit nauseous. She chalked it up to her overworking herself and decided to cut back a bit on studying. She could still keep her grades up even if she subtracted one hour of studying and added that hour to sleeping instead. However, even with the extra hour of rest, she still felt nauseous. 

She changed her diet to easier to digest foods such as bananas, rice, applesauce, and toast. She also tried to eat small bland snacks like soda crackers rather than three large meals. She also drank more water and ginger ale to stay hydrated. She took a break from the caffeine, though it pained her to watch Gray happily drink coffee at breakfast.

About two weeks since that night, dread began to fill her. She had missed her period.

 _'Maybe I counted the days wrong,'_ Kingsley tried to reason. _'I probably miscalculated. My period will happen in a few days,'_ The thought that she had miscalculated was bad itself, but the thought of her actually missing her period was terrifying.

Another week passed, but she still had no period. Refusing to accept the possibility of being pregnant, she quickly searched up reasons why her period could be late besides pregnancy. One of the reasons was stress.

 _'I'm just stressed out, that's all,'_ Kingsley thought. _'I'm so stressed out about what happened that night and overwhelmed with my studies. It's a good thing I completely going to ignore that night, so that'll get rid of some of the stress. My studies are overwhelming since I don't want to lose my place in the top scores. I'm second place while Donald's first place. Usually I'd be first but with Donald in my class this year, it'll be a tough fight for first place,'_

XXX

Five weeks after the one night stand, Stephen and Gray began to worry about Kingsley's health. "You seem more tired than usual," Gray told her. "You also are nauseous and vomiting lately. Kingsley, are you alright? You might be sick,"

"I'm fine," Kingsley claimed. "Maybe I just have the common cold or the flu,"

"Why don't you stay home and rest?" Stephen suggested. "Rest is very important in recovering from an illness,"

"Yeah," Kingsley nodded in agreement. "I'll do just that,"

"Don't worry about dinner," Gray added. "We'll buy some chicken soup on the way home,"

 _'I'm overthinking things,'_ Kingsley told herself after Gray and Stephen left for school. _'I'm tired, nauseous, and vomiting because I'm sick with the common cold or the flu. I have an increase in urination output because I'm drinking a lot to stay hydrated. My breasts are tender probably because I need to get a new bra, or maybe I strained a muscle while exercising,'_

All of them were symptoms of pregnancy, but Kingsley didn't want to think about that. She _couldn't_ be pregnant. It was just _one_ night. It was just _one_ time. She was still in high school! There was no way she could be pregnant!

XXX

 _'Kingsley didn't come to school today,'_ Donald glanced at the empty seat, but quickly averted his eyes. He didn't want to cause any unnecessary attention for Kingsley. _'She also seemed pretty sick these past couple days. She's probably at home resting. I'll loan her my notes. I live next door to her and her two friends. Nobody noticed yet, which a good thing considering that my fangirls might bother them,'_

Once school was out, he decided to go shopping _without_ his fangirls crowding around him. Jake also tagged along to buy some groceries for his house.

XXX

Kingsley was at the store. She should have just stayed home and rest, but she was craving something sweet. Once she reached the store, she began to place chocolates, french fries, chips, horseradish, mushrooms, custard, carrots, pickles, and ice cream. She paused at the feminine care aisle and hesitantly entered. 

She stopped in front of the shelf of pregnancy tests. _'I'm not pregnant and a negative test result will confirm it. This is just to assuage my worries. Once this comes back negative, all my worries about possibly being pregnant will go away,'_

"Hi Kingsley!" Jake greeted at the end of the aisle. He waved as he walked closer to her to avoid having to speak loud. "What are you—" He froze mid-sentence when he saw the box with the pregnancy test in her hand. His eyes moved towards the basket with a bunch of weird food items. "Are you—"

"I'm _not_ pregnant," Kingsley denied. "I'm just picking these up for a cousin of mine. Besides, I can't be pregnant if I never had sex with anyone,"

"But you slept with Donald,"

"No, I _didn't_ ," Kingsley hissed. _'How does he know!? Everyone was passed out drunk!'_

"I was the only one who was completely sober," Jake told her. "I saw you and Donald stumble into his bedroom. I was about to try to stop you guys but a couple fights broke out and I had to focus on stopping the fighting so we didn't break any of Donald's stuff. I would've knocked all of them out with my fists, but I might have destroyed some of Donald's stuff. By the time I calmed everyone down...you and Donald were both asleep. I decided to leave while everyone was knocked out so that I didn't have to help with cleaning up,"

"Does Donald know that he slept with me?" Kingsley asked quietly.

"He knows he slept with someone, but he doesn't remember their face," Jake answered. "So...what are you going to do?"

"I'm _not_ pregnant," Kingsley denied once more. "I'm just taking this test to prove it when it comes back negative. Jake, don't tell Donald that the person he slept with was me. It was just a stupid mistake,"

Jake didn't immediately answer and instead stared at her panicked and worried expression. Finally, he nodded. "Alright," 

**Just a disclaimer, I have no experience with pregnancies. This chapter was based on the research I did on the symptoms of pregnancies.**


End file.
